La verdad (Ruth McDougal)
by Ilse Jean Pataki
Summary: Bueno, basado en una información que encontré en la Wiki de Hey Arnold, versión inglés. Espero sus reviews en ese pequeño FF.


**Yo de nuevo, dejandoles un pequeño FF, basado en alguna información que encontré por ahí, acerca de Ruth ya que parece que el buen Craig Barttlet tenía en mente otros planes para ella, es por eso que al parecer, él en primer plano la hizo parecer la más fría y "mala onda" que se pueda creer, pero esto con el fin de no lastimar o de hacerle algún mal a Arnold. Igual, si alguien desea que les mande el link de donde saque el Flashback. Cuídence y ojalá este pequeño FF les agrade. **

Era una tarde lluviosa y tranquila, una chica de cabello castaño se encontraba en su habitación, para ser exactos, estaba sentada en la orilla de su cama y en sus piernas tenía un pequeño baúl…

-Ah, como recuerdo este día- dice mientras sus manos sostienen un pequeño boleto de "Dinolandía" –Si, recuerdo bien, este es el boleto de la primera vez que María, Cony y yo, fuimos a Dinolandía- terminado esto, la chica suelta un suspiro acompañado de una gran sonrisa.

-A ver, este es…- al intentar sacar un boleto, de otra inolvidable tarde con sus amigas, un pequeño corazón de papel, con bordes blancos, perfectamente pegados cae al suelo –Este…- lo recoge del suelo –Este es… el corazón que me dio "Anónimo"- sonríe y en seguida procede a leerlo

-"Querida Ruth.

Hace mucho que te admiro de lejos y ahora, quisiera admirarte de cerca. Te veré en el Chez Pierre para cenar.

Firma. Anónimo"-

-Vaya…- la chica suspira, con ambas manos coloca el corazón sobre su pecho y se recuesta en la cama –Que dulce detalle, ahora que lo pienso- la chica se reincorpora –Creo que lo que hice ese día no estuvo bien, pero de alguna manera, tenía que ser así- ella suspira y mira de nuevo el corazón de papel –Como dicen, es mejor hablar siempre con la verdad y ser uno mismo, creo que el aparentar no es lo mío… Y como olvidar esa noche, ese chico, el del Chez Pierre, era un verdadero… - hace una mueca de mal gusto –Ash, bueno, si quiera recordarlo vale la pena-.

La chica de ojos azules guardo con cariño el corazón, cerro el baúl y lo guardo en un cajón debajo de su tocador –Aquí se quedan, mis preciados recuerdos- sonrío y una vez más se sentó a la orilla de cama –Ay Arnold, lamento lo que hice, sé que no estuvo bien pero… bueno, para empezar la lista de impedimentos, yo soy mayor a ti… ¡Oh gran pequeño detalle! Jajaja- recita la chica en forma sobre actuada –Tal vez, en unos años… no, pero que locuras digo, tu debes de estar con alguien de tu edad, alguien que te llene de vida y no con alguien que te la quite como yo, así como… aquella chica- la chica se detiene un momento a pensar y a su mente, llega un pequeño recuerdo.

_**-Flashback-**_

Era la segunda ocasión que en la cuidad de Hillwood se celebraba la tradicional feria del queso, aquella a la que sin importar la edad, la gente asistía a ver "si se encontraba a su otra mitad" de queso "cheedar"

-¡Oye Ruth!- dice una chica de tez morena y cabellos rizados -¿Ya viste quién va ahí?- la chica señala a un pequeño rubio, acompañado de una delicada pequeña de pelirrojos cabellos

-Si, es él- la chica de la sonrisa con peculiares braquets, y con cabeza, también en forma de balón, suspiro y mostro un gesto de agrado

-O sea, amiga, está con otra…- dice la tercera chica, ésta de tez blanca y cabello rubio, alaciado

-Claro- dice Ruth –Esta con alguien de su edad, con alguien que de verdad merece estar con él –sonríe de nuevo-

-¡Ay Ruth!, bueno, ya vámonos- dice María

Ambas chicas, la rubia y la morena, se adelantan a la salida, pues ahí las esperaban sus novios. Ruth por su parte, espero el momento indicado para pasar a un lado del rubio y su pequeña acompañante, hecho esto, ella paso feliz a su lado, volteo con delicadeza y sonrío.

_**-Flashback- **_

-Si, ella podría ser tu acompañante perfecta- sonrío una vez más –Vaya, hoy si que te he recordado pequeño Arnold, aun mantengo esa esperanza, de encontrarte o, mejor dicho, de poderte ver de frente y decirte que aquel San Valentín, no fui yo misma, solo… quería protegerte, no lastimarte- suspiro y se puso de pie –Se que algún día eso pasará, y así, podré estar tranquila conmigo misma, solo espero que no sea en un mal momento o en un lugar inadecuado, pero quién puede saber eso, solo el destino… Culpable el, que nos puso en el mismo camino, por algo pasan las cosas- asiente con la cabeza y toma un suéter que estaba cerca del perchero de la puerta de su habitación –Bueno, es hora de partir, no quiero que Alexis me espere más tiempo.-

Sin tocar más el tema consigo misma, la chica fue al encuentro con el que, tal vez en un poco tiempo, fuese su pareja "sentimental" o el "novio en turno", a ella no le gustaba cualquier tipo de compañía, claro, se puede pensar que mientras estuvieran alagando su cabello o diciendo cosas lindas sobre sus ojos, ella estaría feliz… Pues no, aquella Ruth, la de aquel San Valentín no había sido ella misma, solo aparento lo que no, quién sabe, tal vez si era esa delicada "Ruth McCarmen".

**Reviews, please. Muchas gracias por leer. **


End file.
